


The Disappearing Police Box

by ginervamariechaseeverdeen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginervamariechaseeverdeen/pseuds/ginervamariechaseeverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Drabble-y One-Shot; While Shireen is at the park, she sees someone who looks a lot like her old friend Rose, or at least someone who looks like Rose did ten years ago... because that is how long it's been since Shireen has seen her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearing Police Box

Shireen was sitting on a park bench waiting for Matt, her date who was supposed to meet her five minutes ago but was nowhere in sight. Just in case he was late and not actually blowing her off, she decided to give him ten more minutes before she gave up and went home. While she sat, Shireen observed the scenery around her. As she glanced toward some yellow flowers in the distance, a family walked into her line of vision.

Between the couple, holding each of their hands was a little girl who appeared to be about five. Her light brown hair was in messy pigtails, and she was wearing a bright blue sleeveless dress with thick white straps along with yellow high top converse and white socks peeking up over the tops. Her father had really great brown hair and wore a brown pinstripe suit with cream-colored converse. The reason Shireen paid particular attention to the cute little family, however, was the mother.

Holding the little girl's right hand was a woman with around shoulder length blonde hair and looked extremely similar to her old friend, Rose. It had been ten years since Shireen had spoken to or seen Rose. She had disappeared when they were nineteen, and Shireen never heard if they found her. Seeing this woman who looked so similar to nineteen year-old Rose made her smile sadly. Hopefully Rose was as happy as this woman seemed to be with her little family…

Shireen was snapped out of her musings when she heard her name called from the other direction. Her head turned automatically, and she saw Matt smiling and walking towards her. After returning the smile and waving at him, her head snapped back around as she heard a sound she hadn't heard in years, a laugh that if she didn't know better Shireen would swear came from Rose. All she saw however, when she searched for the source, was the little girl's father stepping into an antique looking blue police box, the same color as the little girl's dress. She looked around but the rest of the family was nowhere to be seen. Matt's hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to him.

"What were you looking at?" he casually inquired as he took the seat next to her.

"Oh I just thought I saw an old friend," she replied as she glanced back over only to find the strange blue police box gone, like it had never been there in the first place.

 


End file.
